Plusle
Plusle is an Electric-type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It does not evolve into or from another Pokémon, but it is famous for being a duo with Minun. 'General' If Plusle makes an appearance on anyone's TPI, chances are Plusle is gonna be Katie or Sadie, with Minun being the other. There is not one show on Youtube that has Plusle without Minun, or vice versa. MrPokeguy9 Plusle debuted in TPA along with his twin sister Minun and both joined Team Smeargle, where he was quickly placed in the majority girls alliance due to being Minun's twin. Plusle remained loyal to the alliance voted with them sending the boys home 1 by 1, during this time he formed a close bond with Wigglytuff and they spoke about flipping to Ambipom's alliance which they did at Episode 12, voting against Beautifly and Bellossom. He made it to merge where he stayed loyal to Ambipom's alliance, specifically towards Wigglytuff who was his closest ally, however still found social connection with others such as Ninetales & Starmie. Plusle's social awareness helped position him in a great position in the game where people always needed his vote and wanted to work with him, this meant he was never targeted by any side due to having connections in every alliance. Plusle almost got voted off at the Final 4, however due to the tie breaker twist he was spared. At the Final 3 he managed to socially convince Gardevoir to take him to the Final 2 over Zangoose even though Plusle & Gardevoir were never truly aligned together. During the Final 2 Jury Twist, the jury respected Plusle's aggressive merge gameplay, along with his strong social game and strategic big moves and in the end, the jury voted in an 11-9 vote in favour of Plusle, making him the Winner of Total Pokémon Action, placing 1st overall. Plusle returned for TPWT and was placed on Team Zapdos. Plusle formed bonds quickly with Keldeo, Staraptor and Braixen, having common personality traits with them. Strategically, Plusle decided to lay low and not play too hard out the gate as he knew being the winner last season, he would already have a target on his back and did not want to increase it, however it was clear newcomers Carracosta and Simisage did want Plusle in this game and would do whatever they needed to do, in order to eliminate him, after eliminating his sister Minun in Episode 5, Plusle knew he had enemies so remained quiet to ensure he did not give people a reason to target him, but when Carracosta and Simisage were relentless at eliminating Plusle, he decided he had to call them out and create a target for them to save himself, however this did not work and in Episode 10 after Carracosta and Simisage publicly sabotaged Plusle during the challenge, his team voted him off over Simisage, placing him 47th Rankings: TPA: 1st TPWT: 47th 'TheEcoTreecko' Sadly in my show, Plusle has no Minun. She is not the smartest one on the island, but knows how to stay in the game for at least 6 episodes... 'Misdreavous525' Plusle was a intern, along with Minun, for the 1st 3 seasons. Plusle, along with Minun, joined TPL in Episode 7. Since arriving, Plusle did a good job in fitting in with the cast, quickly making a friend out of Bellossom. However, when Plusle accidentally cussed out his team on Episode 12, that sealed his fate, getting him voted off. Despite his elimination, Minun is surprisingly fairing well without Plusle, unlike Marowak when Phione was voted off. 'RuinsofPoli' Plusle was bffs with Minun, and her character development didn't really go beyond that. In both seasons, Minun outranked Plusle. 'Wave3436' Plusle began in Total Pokemon Gilligan's Island as Minun's younger twin sister and was put on Team Itachon. She had a deep crush on Dodrio,a guy with a disablity: Two of his heads had dead brains and only one head worked.They officially hooked up in episode 8,as she and Dodrio officially entered an alliance with her twin brother: Minun, his girlfriend: Azumarill and the athlete: Milotic. After seeing Azumarill and Milotic quit, she became less motivated but still had Dodrio by her side and helped Minun take out Alakazam and Magcargo, when she became the main focus of elimination. At the final 4, Rapidash won immunity and Minun lied to his younger sister by convincing Rapidash and Dodrio to vote her off. At the final 3, Plusle got pissed at Minun and told him off but because of what happened. Her vote went to Rapidash to win the 1 million dollars. In the aftermath, Plusle happily announced that she was pregnant and helped Dodrio talk without a squeaky voice by rewriting the two dead brain cores and send them to his alive head. Total Pokemon Gilligan's Action She was on the same team as her boyfriend: Dodrio but she had a big fight with the bitchess: Sandslash after eliminating her boyfriend until Sandslash was eliminated.She was really depressed after losing Dodrio,so much so that her brother: Minun and his girlfriend: Azumarill decide to help her. She joins Shiny Flareon's alliance and she ends up getting eliminated in the final 8. Total Pokemon Cargo Tour She was put on Team Atreyu with her husband: Dodrio but hasn't done anything important and is eliminated at 45th place. Total Pokemon All-Stars 311 Category:MrPokeguy9 Contestants